videogametvfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong Country
Donkey Kong Country was a CGI animated cartoon based on the Donkey Kong Country trilogy on the SNES. The show had 2 seasons which combined for a total of 40 episodes and lasted for 4 years from 1997-2000 Plot The show portrays Donkey Kong, an anthropomorphic ape living in the jungle who happens to stumble upon a magic orb called the Crystal Coconut in the temple of Inka Dinka Doo. After finding the coconut, Donkey Kong is named the future ruler of Kongo Bongo Island. As he and his friends wait for the day when the Crystal Coconut will proclaim him the ruler of the island, they have to keep the relic safe from the clutches of King K. Rool and his minions, who desire the coconut so that their leader may rule the island using its power instead. Cast * Richard Yearwood — Donkey Kong * Sterling Jarvis — Donkey Kong (singing voice) * Andrew Sabiston — Diddy Kong * Joy Tanner — Candy Kong; Baby Kong; Candy Clone * Aron Tager — Cranky Kong * Ben Campbell — King K. Rool * Adrian Truss — General Klump * Louise Vallace — Dixie Kong * Donald Burda — Bluster Kong * Len Carlson — Krusha; Green Kroc; Kong Fu * Damon D'Oliveira — Funky Kong; Eddie the Mean Old Yeti * Lawrence Bayne — Inka Dinka Doo * Rick Jones — Polly Roger * Ron Rubin1 — Kaptain Skurvy; Jr. Klap Trap * John Stocker — Kutlass Episodes Season 1 # "Bad Hair Day" # "Ape Foo Young" # "Booty and the Beast" # "Barrel, Barrel... Who's Got the Barrel" # "Kong for a Day" # "Raiders of the Lost Banana" # "From Zero to Hero" # "Buried Treasure" # "Cranky's Tickle Tonic" # "Get a Life, Don't Save One" # "Orangutango" # "Double Date Trouble" # "The Curse of Kongo Bongo" # "Speed" # "Klump's Lumps" # "Bluster's Sale Ape-Stravaganza" # "Legend of the Crystal Coconut" # "Kong Fu" # "I Spy with My Hairy Eye" # "Bug a Boogie" # "Watch the Skies" # "Baby Kong Blues" # "Ape-Nesia" # "The Big Chill Out" # "To the Moon Baboon" # "A Thin Line Between Love & Ape" ; Season 2 : # "Hooray for Holly-Kongo Bongo" # "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights" # "Speak No Evil, Dude" # "The Day the Island Stood Still" # "Monkey Seer, Monkey Do" # "Four Weddings and a Coconut" # "Follow That Coconut" # "Vote of Kong-Fidence" # "The Big Switch-A-Roo" # "Hunka Hunka Burnin' Bluster" # "Best of Enemies" # "It's a Wonderful Life" # "Just Kidding" # "Message in a Bottle Show" Intro Lyrics Long version Hoo! Hah! Hoo, hah! Donkey Kong! '' Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Look out down below! Here he comes, banana slamma'! Donkey Kong! Hoo! Hah! Hoo, hah! Donkey Kong! Hoo! Hah! Hoo, hah! Donkey Kong! Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Look out down below! Here he comes, banana slamma'! Kongo Bongo's hero! ''Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Donkey Kong, let's go, let's go! Here he comes, banana slamma'! Hooooo, HAH! Short version Hoo! Hah! Hoo, hah! Donkey Kong! '' Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Look out down below! Here he comes, banana slamma'! ''Donkey Kong! Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Donkey Kong, let's go, let's go! Here he comes, banana slamma'! Hooooo, HAH! Home Video Releases'' There were many other VHS and DVDs made in Japan but very little is known about them Trivia * Even though the show lasted for 2 seasons, 25 seasons and a theatrical film were planned. However, there was a fire in the studio right after season 2 and all the character models were lost. Instead of making the models again, the creators decided to scrap the show